Bonnie Rockwallor: From Cheerleader to Soldier
by laverneanimemaster360
Summary: Bonnie joins the the US Army and fights for her nation. A lot of the history has been charged for sake of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Rockwallor: From Cheerleader to Soldier

Written: By:

StewieOne

I do not own Kim Possible or Bonnie Rockwallor or any other character from Kim Possible. Owned by Disney.

Prologue – A Day After

Bonnie sat in the chair looking at the bottle Jack Denials and an empty revolver, she wears her uniform, she look nice, hair combed, her uniform cleaned. She reaches forward grabbing the top of the bottle of Jack Denials. Tipping the bottle down and pouring the rest of the alcohol in to glass cup and then just dropping the bottle on the ground. The bottle broke right next to her boot. She doesn't care what happens now. She brings the glass up to her lips and tipping back her head and letting the alcohol slide down her throat. She loved the burn of the alcohol. She put down the glass down back on the broken glass coffee table. She picked up the revolver and a small box of ammo. She opens the cylinder and takes one bullet in the hole of the cylinder of the revolver; she looks down looking at the bullet and said to herself. "I love you Tara." She closes the cylinder and pulls back the hummer and slowly puts the barrel of the gun to her head. She starts thinking about the years that her and Tara have had together. "I'm Sorry." Has one single tear drops from her eye…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – A Proud Day

May 22nd 2002 Graduation Day – Middleton High School

Bonnie Rockwallor was still sitting in her set waiting to get her High School diploma so she can get the hell out of there and go home. Texting away while Mr. Barkin call student after student to get their diploma. She wasn't exceled to get hers, because 3 months before graduation she had broken he leg and lost her scholarship to collage. "Kim Possible," Barkin calls out. Bonnie looks up and sees Kim stand up and walks towards Barkin. Bonnie always hated Kim and she would never stop hating her and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable. "Bonnie RockWallor," Barkin calls her up; she gets up from the seat and walks on to stage and with a fake smile on her face but the words in her head. _"Thank God!" _Bring her hand up grabbing her diploma and shaking Barkin's hands and walking off and walk back to her seat.

30 minutes later every student stands while Barkin gives a speech. "In these times we need to take a look back in the last four years. The student in front of you will go out into the world and become full grown adults. I only hope that one day that your children will through this hall and I'm here to teach them. People I give you Middleton High School Class of 2002." The crowd cheers as the formal students get up from their chairs and throw's their hats up in the air and also cheer. Bonnie as a real smile on her face, looking up in the air waiting to catch her hat, later Bonnie is walking down the side walk just a few hours after graduation she was walking home to her graduation party that her mom had planning for her for months now. Came driving the road her horn was Kim Possible with Ron waving his arms around out the window. "God I hate them." Has she walks around the corner with her house coming in to view. Bonnie still pissed of seeing Kim and Ron driving by here. Walking up to the porch of her house brings her hand up the door knob turning and walking in with people jumping out of nowhere and yelling. "SUPRISES!" Bonnie looked away seeing all of her friends and family, she look around the seeing the table set up with food and snakes and with the banner on the wall spelling. 'Happy Graduation!" Bonnie smiles looking around seeing all her friends and family. Her mother runs over to her and gives Bonnie a big hug. "I'm so happy for sweetie. You're the third generation Rockwaller to graduate from High School. I've got something for you." Bonnie sat down her graduation robes on a chair and walks with her mother down a hall and right into Bonnie's bedroom. "Your dad wanted me to give this to you with you were older." Ms. RockWaller reaching into her pocket and pulling out something ripped in paper and handing it over to Bonnie. "What is it?" "Just open it." Her mother said. Bonnie looks down and starts unripping the gift. And in her hand is a pocket watch. But Bonnie looks at the watch like it was a joke or something. "Dad, give me his pocket watch?" "You know your dad loved you and before you were born, he said to me on the day I told him that I was pregnant with you. He took out his pocket watch then said that he was going to give you that pocket watch on your 18th birthday, thinking that you were going to be a boy. But when he died, he wanted me to give it to you I just couldn't of a good time to give it to you." Bonnie father died when she was only a baby too hard to remember what he father looked like. He died of cancer of the lungs. "I think you should wear it around the house." Ms. Rockwaller says. "I don't think I should wear dad's watch mom this thing will make me look like a freaking nerd." Putting the watch on top of the paper. "You don't need you think like that anymore you not in high school anymore." Bonnie just stared at the pocket watch and started to think slowly about wearing her watch. She presses down on a button which opens that hatch to the door. The clock was still ticking. Her eyes were wide look at the big hand moving while small hand stayed still. "Honey I think we should get back out there, before anyone knows we're gone." "Yeah a moment let me think about something." Her mother opens the door and walks out closing the door right behind her. "I never knew you dad, but I know you love me." Bonnie picks up the golden chain and bring the hook around her belt loop and put the watch in her pocket. She look up and goes right back to the party.

2 days later

Bonnie wasn't in good mood that she's always in; sitting on the couch watching the news. "This just in, Teen hero Kim Possible has then the impossible again. After fighting Dr. Drakken and stopping his plans for world domination. Here we are in front of the home of Kim Possible let's see if we can get a word from the teen hero." The news reporter runs over to Kim coming out of the house. "Miss Possible can we get a quick word." Bonnie shuts off the T.V. before Kim can speak and throw the remote onto another couch. Bonnie was broad out of her skull. She got up from the couch and walked to her room. She walked into her room and there were boxes all over the places, she continued to pack away things in boxes, she had been planning since she was 14 years old and on the day before she told her mother that she was planning to move out of the house.

Flashback to Yesterday

"I've been planning to move out for some time now mom. I have money saved up from every job I had since I was fourteen." "I don't think you ready for a chance like this. You're still young." "Mom, please don't do this I'm still too young crap. I just graduated High School. And I thing I have enough money to help me with rent for a few months until I found a good job." "Can you just wait until we found you an apartment?" Mr. RockWallor said. "I've always got an apartment; it is on the up side of Middleton. Don't worry nothing won't happen everything will be fine." Just then the door opens which brings Bonnie back to the present and standing there in front of is her best friend Tara. "So I heard you were moving out?" Looking happy with a smile on her face. "Yeah I'm moving out of out, and I'm looking forward to getting my own space and own place." Tara walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of the bed. "I came over to tell you something." Bonnie looks up after putting something into the box. "What do you want to ask?" Tara stands up and walks over to Bonnie and faces here face to face. "I just wanted to say goodbye and I love you." Tara moving and placing her lips on Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes went wide not know what was happening. She was kissing another women and it was her best friend, the girl she know since Per-K. Tara back away looked Bonnie in the eyes. "I see you around." As Tara walks out of Bonnie's room. Bonnie just stood thinking of the thing that just happening, her own best friend just kissed her and she liked it, after a couple minutes of standing there in the middle of her room, she then continue to pack here things away in boxes.

I Tried my best on editing it. I hope you like. Best Review and leave some ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – A long Way from Home

1 Year later

Bonnie is in her driving down the street. "Got to get to the bank." Telling her herself, while driving down the street like a mad man on drugs. She can see the bank in sight. Then suddenly a police siren goes off. Bonnie looks in the rear view mirror seeing a police car following her. "Fuck!" so she pulls over on the side of the street, putting her car in park. The police car door opens and a police officer steps out of the car and works over to Bonnie's car. Bonnie runs down her window and the officer bend and said. "License's and registration please?" Bonnie reaches over to her glove compartment grabbing her registration, handing it to the officer. The officer reads the registration, while is reaching in to her wallet and grabbing her license to also give to the officer. "Look I really need to get to the bank before it closes, my rent is due and if I can't ge-…" "Do you how fast you were going?" "I don't know." "While Ms. RockWaller you were going 40 in a 30 mile an hour zone." "Like I said I need to get to the back in time, or I'm going to be kick out of my apartment." "While that's not my problem ma'am, I'm just here to give you a ticket. I'll be right back." The officer walks back to the police car, as Bonnie looks in the rear view mirror to see someone in the front seat of the vehicle on the passage side, then she goes forward into the starring wheel, not knowing within a few seconds the passenger car door opens and another female officer walks over to the window and bend over. "Hi Bonnie, how you doing?" Bonnie looks upwards seeing it was Tara. "What are doing with a police officer?" "I'm out on patrol out with my mom. I've learning how to be a police officer. I'm going to be the fourth generation police officer in my family." "I thought you had to go through years of training to be an officer of the law?" "I've been in training since I was 14 to be a police officer. I've been going to training schools every summer's for the last 4 years. I've got another three months before I become full fledge police officer" Bonnie and Tara make eye to eye contact with each other, right there Bonnie feel something connect with Tara. "Looks like my mom is coming back to give you; your thicket and I.D. I'll see you around." Tara said and walks while walking pass her mom. "You get got 60 days to pay the fine or you will be taken to court." The officer rips the fine the out a little note book, handing it to Bonnie. "You know Tara likes you." "I know." Bonnie looking down at the fine in her fingers. "Have a nice day ma'am." The officer tills her hat to Bonnie and walks off back to the police car. Bonnie looks at the car clock reads '5:15' Bonnie just sits there staring at the clock for what seems like hours then just lets out a scream. "There's no way I'm getting that money by the end of today?" she said has her land back in the driver seat looks at the ceiling for about 20 minutes, she then leans forward in the seat and starts the car and drives away.

Back at her apartment she walks in to the place sitting her keys on the coffee table, and sat down on her crouch and turns on the T.V. she looks at her check in her hand, she sees that this is the last check she will be getting for a while since she was let go a week back she didn't have any way of getting the rant money by the end of that day so she just sat there for 3 hours waiting for her landlord to show up and ask for the rant money. She knew what choice she had to get the money and that was to move quickly and fast so no one would notice. She looked around her apartment looking at the mass of the last few month that she had made, she got up from the crouch and walked over to the closet and open reviling a small suit case, she took it out of the closet and straight to her room and put it is on the bed and opens it reviling a small .357 mag she just stars down at the pistol. Then it came like a bullet of a gun, a knock at the door, Bonnie knew who it was, she then closed the brief case and throw it under the bed and walked out of her room and straight to the door, lifting her hand up to the door knob and opening the door. It was her landlord. "Hello, Ms. RockWaller, I assume you the monthly rent money?" Said the very large man, but Bonnie look him in the eye and said. "I don't have your fucking having money. You're going to have to wait until I can get the money tomorrow." "Well Ms. RockWaller, you know for a fact that I've been waiting for the last month and half to get the rant from you. So I'm going to give to five minutes to give me that rant money, if you can't then I'm going to have to evacuate you from the apartment." The man she was going up against was ten times bigger than her said. She just stood there thinking of idea of how to get how out of this, she would have to pay this guy sooner or later or give him something else in return; suddenly she just got on her knees and started to bag. "Please, don't kick me out; just give me until tomorrow to get the cash for you." "I'm sorry, but I have people coming to check this apartment out. I've give you five minutes to pack you thinks and get out… or you can give me something in return." Bonnie knew what the man so she got up from the floor and grabbed the door and slammed it in the guys face, she begins walking back to her room, suddenly she stops in her track, and she looks at the floor and then looks up around her apartment. She sees all the things that she worked for, everything that ever wanted to get and it was going to be taken away in only five minutes. "I won't let someone take me life away from me." She walked back to the door and opened it and Bonnie's landlord was still standing there with a smile on his face. "Let's make this quick." Bonnie said letting the landlord come in, Bonnie closes the door behind her and she said. "Before we do this you were a condom and you wait until I get the rent tomorrow?" "Yeah, sure, whatever, let's get this over with baby." Bonnie began to undress herself and the same for Bonnie's landlord. She looked at him undress the only thing good about was that he was tell and had some muscle. Bonnie goes over to the bed and lays down. Her landlord comes over and gets on the bed and said. "Look I'll say this, you look hot." Bonnie look at his muscle chest and looks at the package that the man has down south. The man face look like her was nervous or something like he had never done this before just before he got the condom on. He stops and just sat there at the end of the bed. "Look I can do this. I can't do this to young lovely lady like you. All I wanted was to get laid." Bonnie just look at the man in nude from has she pulls her bed sheet to cover herself. "What! You were just going to fuck me. And now you don't want to… Why?" The landlord just sits on the edge of the bed. "I'm a virgin. I've never had sex." Bonnie just looks at the man had she can slowly what seems like tear come from his eyes. "You're still a virgin. And you never had sex with anybody like this before, I mean didn't you get any girls in eyeing you in high school or college with a body like that?" "Now I was always I nerd in High School, it was collage that turned me into what I'm today. I should leave I'm sorry." He stands up from the bed and begins to get dress. Bonnie just sets there on the bed, the only thing that was mad this guy for making her do this and just like she is feeling sorry for this guy. "Wait." The landlord stops and looks at Bonnie. "I'll make you a deal, I'll sleep with you and you give me a week to found, a new place to leave." The man just drops his pants and said. "I don't think I can give you a week, but I think I can give you 2 or 3 days." "Okay fine let's just get this over with." The landlord walks over to bed as Bonnie drop the sheet reviling her very large breast. The man climbs on top of her and he slowly instead himself in Bonnie, feeling how tight Bonnie is, on the other side Bonnie feels how large this guy is. The man starts to pump into Bonnie tight pussy. Bonnie has eyes close from the pleasure of how the man is doing her. He was like the first time she had sex in High School. Suddenly Bonnie starting about the kiss between Tara and her when she was moving out of her parent's house not knowing what she was saying her image Tara and her on the bed making out, with Tara's hand down her pants, she keep imaging Tara and her in bed now with their closes off, which are on the floor, she then moans out without even noticing. "_Tara, please fuck me harder."_ Bonnie landlord begin to pump Bonnie faster and faster, there were both at the same time building up to an orgasm, a few minutes later they both cum together. They both lay there breathing heavily the landlord and Bonnie. "So is your first time." "It… was… fucking… awesome." After a few minutes he got out of the bed, wear he begins to get dress. "I see you I can have that person come by next week, thank you." The man walks out of Bonnie room. Bonnie lays back look at the ceiling. But then she realized that had called out Tara's name, which was the only think racing through her head at the moment. "Why did call out her name?"

Two days later

Bonnie is packing the last of her clothes in suitcases. Out in the living room two moving man are packing back up boxes. Right that moment as the second mover walks out of the apartment as Tara comes walking in to Bonnie's apartment, Tara in training police uniform, everything to the belt, with nightstick, pepper spray and hand cuffs, the only that wasn't there was a pistol since she wasn't full officer yet. She walks in Bonnies room seeing boxes were everywhere, but Bonnie was nowhere in sight. Tara walks over to the bed and sets on the edge looking into an open box; the box contains pictures and other items. Tara reaches in to the open box and pulls up picture fame with a picture in it. The picture of Bonnie and her in there cheer uniforms. The times that they both had together, just then she heard. "I'm sorry officer I'll be outta here by the end of today." Tara looks up seeing Bonnie coming out of the bathroom, but whens Bonnie see Tara sitting on the bed all she could think was stares up at Bonnie and smiles. "Hi Tara, sorry everything is a mess I would of cleaned up earlier." Bonnie jokes about all the boxes in the apartment. "Funny, I just came by to see how you doing?" "Well, I'm doing fine you can clearly see. Do you want anything?" "No, I'm okay, but thank you. I just came by to ask you something?" Tara said. "What's that?" Tara stands up from the bed and walk over facing Bonnie. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to dinner tonight. You know to catch up?" Bonnie face is blank, not knowing what to say. In Bonnie's mind flashes back to the nights two nights ago were should said. '_Tara, fuck me harder.' _She just looks Tara in the eyes and said back. "I would like that. But I'm going to be busy for the next couple of day, but maybe next week." "What time next week, and where?" Tara's said. "I don't know I haven't been out that lately. Where do you think we should meet?" "Well I know a place downtown. I sent you a text where we should meet." Bonnie then thinks about the kiss that Tara give her on the day she was moving out of her parent's house, so Bonnie came up with the question in her head. '_I am I Gay?" _Asking her a question._ "Let's just see if I am." _Walking over to Tara who was text the location of the place they were going to meet, placing her hand under her chin left her head up just a bit, slowly going in and in one second both of their lips meet and slowly it turns into something more, it turns in a passion kiss. Both Bonnie and Tara close their eyes and let the mood take. Tara put her arms around Bonnie and pulls her in making the kiss last. Bonnie pulls back, with a smile on her face, the same with Tara. "I'll see you next week." "So I'll pick you whenever you move into your new apartment. I know a place that we can go to." Tara she said. Tara begins to walk out of the apartment, down a hallway. Soon after she got to her police car getting in and started it. She sat there looking in the car mirror. "I knew she liked me." Looking back and pulling out and driving forward. The drive home to her apartment was alright since she was going to make dinner reservations with her best friend. She looked at the clock on the dash. '5:59' her shaft was now over. After ten minutes of driving she made it to her apartment. She pulled in a parking spot stopping and turning it the engine off, she open the door and getting out of the car and walking in the apartment building.

After getting in to her apartment she walked over to the couch and sat down thinking of the times that Bonnie and her in middle school and high school, she even remembers the time she fall for Bonnie.

On the other side of town

Bonnie walked in a hotel room with one of the boxes in her hand pulling a suitcase right behind her. She uses her foot to close the door behind her. She walks the bed putting the box on the bed. She sat down and took a deep breath. She then reached in her pants pocket for her cell phone, she pulls it out and flips it opened reading '6:55'Bonnie put the cell phone on the nightstand next to the bed. She decides to end the day with a nice hot shower. She reaches over to the box opening it, she pulls out shampoo and bodywash along with a towel. She gets up from the bed and walks in to the bathroom.

End of Chapter

Note: I'm sorry that I haven't been here for the 3 while. I've been busty with school and getting other stories getting started. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
